Quiet Evenings
by miss-buttons
Summary: A series of oneshots about life in the Potter household. Not in chronological order.
1. Baby Sleep

A young redheaded woman sat in the rocking chair, her baby son in her arms. He was steadily succumbing to the sleep he fought hopelessly, his eyes heavy in his small face, closing and then stubbornly opening again.

She stared into his tiny face, marvelling at how much he resembles his father, even at this early stage. The black hair was soft and baby-fine, but it held the promise of having the Potter curse of unruliness. Unlike the rest of his features, however, his eyes were likely to be hers. They were that cloudy indeterminate colour, but shaped like the very eyes analysing his face now.

On looking up, she saw her husband standing in the doorway, and she smiled, a beatific expression, putting a finger to her lips. The man crept quietly into the room, not wanting to disturb the baby, and knelt beside her rocking chair.

The woman continued to rock, and the child slowly fell asleep in her arms, soothed by the rhythm of her breathing as well as the gentle movement.

It wasn't long before he reached that stage of deep baby sleep, where very little could wake him. Then, the man stood behind his wife and eased her into a standing position, his arms never leaving her waist as she carefully placed their son in his cradle and stood over him for a moment.

The man led her out of the bedroom, pulling the door to, and took her into the room they shared. Just before they got to the door, however, he swung her into his arms and carried her small frame in, dropping her on the bed.

Giggling softly, she pulled the duvet over her and rolled onto her side to face her husband.

"So…" she began.

"How tired are you?" he cut in.

"Not too bad, but it depends on what you have in mind, Mr Potter."

He gently, lovingly kissed her on the lips, soft and sweet. "More of _that_, my love."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. This idea just popped into my head the other day, and I really wanted to write it. Who do you think it is? James, Lily and baby Harry? Or Harry, Ginny and baby James?  
Please review!!! Thanks.


	2. Eventful Nights

A high pitched wail reached the darkened bedroom. An exhausted Ginny woke up a little and turned to face her husband.

Harry opened his eyes to take in his wife's pale face. Stroking her bright fringe back from her face, he spoke huskily;

"I'll get him, love. Go back to sleep."

With a quick kiss on the lips, he slid out of the warm bed and exited the room to go and quieten their son, leaving Ginny alone in their large bed to sleep as much as she could.

* * *

Within moments he returned, James was quiet and had fallen back to sleep almost as soon as Harry had picked him up and lulled him a little in the rocking chair that inhabited the corner of the small child's bedroom.

Ginny lay curled on her side, duvet wrapped around her slender frame, and he took the opportunity to stop and look at her. She wasn't well, he decided. She had little energy, appeared pale and wan, and turned her nose up at anything anybody cooked for her.

He walked around the bed to his side, and gently, carefully deposited something small and warm on to it, then sliding under the covers himself. The small bundle had speedily wriggled over to Ginny and was currently burrowing into her, snuggling up. She reacted instinctively, wrapping her arms around it and holding it close. The small boy let out a muffled giggle, his hair tickling his mother under the chin.

She opened her eyes slowly, and they widened almost comically when she realised she was staring at her husband, her son in her arms.

"Mummy" James stated

"Hello Jemmy, darling. What are you doing in Mummy's bed?"

"Daddy"

Harry beamed at them, knowing his dreams had come true; he had a beautiful, happy family of his own.

"He wouldn't let me put him down in his cot; he wanted his Mummy." explained Harry, pulling himself closer to them and enfolding them in a hug, James in the middle.

"This is perfect" murmured Harry, kissing Ginny gently "you're both perfect. It's all I've ever wanted, right here, in my arms."

"Always" replied Ginny quietly. "Always, love. But can you think of anything that would make it more perfect?"

"No…" considered Harry. "I don't think so…"

"How about this," Ginny countered. "What if I said we're going to have another baby?"

"Gin, Ginny, that's wonderful! You're pregnant, oh Gin, I love you so much! I knew something was going on; you haven't been yourself lately, I've been getting quite worried about you, to be honest." Harry crushed his lips to hers, forcing James to emit a squawk. "Sorry baby…"

"There's no need to worry about me" Ginny smiled contentedly "I'm fine, better than fine. _We're_ fine."

"And we always will be, together." Ginny nodded happily as she dropped off to sleep with James.

It would be a long time before Harry slept, as he lay gazing at his beautiful wife as she curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly, body wrapped protectively around her son and their unborn child.


	3. Father

Harry sat in the rocking chair that stood beside his godson's bed, stroking the small boy's sandy hair. Despite wearing rainbow colours during the day, his hair always returned to its natural colour when he slept.

Teddy Lupin slept soundly, thumb in his mouth, bottom stuck up in the air as he curled up strangely. He'd always done that; ever since he was a baby.

Harry sat thinking, wondering what Remus and Tonks would have said to him now - would they be happy with how he looked after their son? No, _were_ they happy? They were watching them, even now. Were they proud of Teddy? Of course they were, he was a fantastic boy, so bright and chirpy, so full of life, so clever, funny and relaxed, the perfect mix of his parents, right down to his mother's clumsiness.

Teddy stirred and rolled over, as Harry kept on stroking his hair.

* * *

Ginny turned to face Harry, and was surprised when he didn't immediately wrap his arms around her and pull her as close to him as he could. She opened her eyes and realised that he wasn't there.

It wasn't anything unusual; Teddy was staying the night, and Harry would sometimes go to him and sit by his bedside, watching him sleep, remembering Remus and Tonks.

Ginny slid slowly out of bed and padded towards the door. She walked softly, quietly, down the landing, coming to a stop outside the door to their godson's room. It was open, and she leaned herself wearily against the doorframe, watching Harry's ministrations.

"Are you alright love?" came Harry's quiet whisper.

"Yeah, but I'd be better if you were here holding me."

Harry laughed almost inaudibly. "Well, since this little man's well and truly fast off now. Give me a second and we'll go back to bed."

Ginny waited in the doorway for her husband to finish tucking Teddy in and kiss his head before walking to her, holding out his hand. She took it, and he wrapped his other arm around her, guiding her to their bedroom. When they reached the doorway, he lifted her easily into his arms and placed her gently on the bed, pulling the duvet up around her and sliding in behind her, instantly finding their favourite spoon position. He put his arm around her, hand resting on her belly.

He was going to make a wonderful father, she thought as she placed her hand on top of his and they began to stroke her very swollen, very pregnant stomach.


End file.
